


Cupid's Arrow

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: -finger guns and then disappears into the nearest dumpster-, Cupid's Arrow AU, Explicit Sexual Content, I'll probably add more tags as I go, Multi, and that's it, assassinations, corporate crap, first of all; it's complicated, generally just expect ppl to die and that being described occasionally at legnth, i'll definitely be adding tags as I go, romance at its finest, since I have the beginning and the end planned out, slight gore, the middle bits are a mystery to you and I alike, there's a definite power play around here somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: "Like an arrow shot from Cupid's bow- Rhys knew no discrimination, and never missed. He wouldn't hesitate or be swayed from killing a target, no matter what they pleaded or bargained with.And that was held in very high regard amoung possible employers. It was surprising how many people would pay to have their enemies brought to their knees, begging their own lover to spare their pathetic lives. And that was a specialty only Cupid's Arrow could provide. And provided very well."





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the prologue thrown in together with the first chapter since they were both so short in their own.
> 
> Also all those tags? Heed them, 'cause they'll be something mildly to completely sexual in any given chapter at any given time; as well as murder! Flip a coin! It'll be one or the other but chances are both.
> 
> Also this is 110% a self indulgent au.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

 

Rhys liked his job. He liked the thrill of the chase. The thrill of planning it all out, step-by-step. The thrill when it all came together; and the final thrill of a job well done as blood splattered across walls, floors, ceilings, everywhere. After all, it was just his job to do the deed, not to clean the mess up once the show was over. He could get as dirty as he wanted when it came time to finally get it over with.

But what he liked best about his job?

Getting to know his target inside-fucking-out, in every sense. Gaining their absolute trust, learning every secret, learning about everything that made them tick. And once the well of knowledge ran dry enough for his employer; he got that ecstatic high as they always- always gave him the same expression. The same charade of disbelief 

"H- how could you? I trusted you- hell, I loved you! Rhys, please- I know you- I know you wouldn't do this- just please, stop!"

The same song. The same dance. And Rhys would never grow tired of it. He would never stop.

"It's funny, I think I've heard that before- probably from the last six or seven- possibly twelve- people I played just as easily as I played you. And sorry, but you're not getting the ring back, either."

"Please, Rhys, this isn't funny- this- this isn't you! Please!"

A laugh- almost corny it was so full of villiany, "oh, baby- the thing is- I've never been more me than I am when I've done a job as well as this." Click, bang.

Gore painted the floor and part of the wall. Such a mess. Then with the touch of a button on his wrist watch, a ping was sent out to the clean up crew, and Rhys was gone before they even pulled onto the street.

*--*--*

_Cupid's Arrow._

That was the name given to him after he first started in the business. He begun like most as a lowly merc, hired to take care of targets that were so low on the pecking pole it had hardly felt like assassinations.

But that soon changed as word spread of a particular assassin who had very specific way of taking care of business. See, it was always one thing to get close to a target so a clean kill can be made- it was another entirely to completely incorporate one's self into the going-ons of the target's life before taking all of that away from them in a blink of an eye. 

Like an arrow shot from Cupid's bow- Rhys knew no discrimination, and never missed. He wouldn't hesitate or be swayed from killing a target, no matter what they pleaded or bargained with.

And that was held in very high regard amoung possible employers. In fact, it wasn't all that long before Rhys found himself surrounded by possible clients who wanted nothing more than to have their enemies brought to their knees, begging their own lover to spare their pathetic lives. And that was a specialty only Cupid's Arrow could provide. And provided very well.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

 

Autumn. Late autumn. When the sun is no longer warm across your face as the wind nips at any exposed skin, and your lips crack from the increasing drop in temperature. It was the perfect time to cuddle and stay warm.

"What do you think? An entire scrapbook filled just with leaves from every tree in the world going through their autumnal change! How awesome would that be?"

"You know, I think someone might have spiked your cocoa, kid. Here, gimme a sip so I can share your trip."

"Hey- no! You had your chance to get your own!" Laughter bubbled up, leaving his lips in a form of what could nearly pass for a giggle as he held his warm drink out away from the impending danger. But the other man only took this as chance to wrap an arm around Rhys and extend his other to follow Rhys' outstretched hand. 

"Now, now, kitten. Share." Jack Hanson, the current CEO of a an incredibly wealthy company called Hyperion, growled low in the back of his throat, finally catching Rhys' wrist, gently squeezing it in his firm grasp.

Rhys caught his eye, biting his lip gently between his teeth as he allowed the man to pull his arm down until he held the cup of cocoa between them. "You win, then."

 Jack smirked, heterochromatic eyes glittering mischiveously in the cold afternoon light of the sun. "Don't I always?" He replied before bringing the warm drink to his lips and taking a long sip of Rhys' drink.

"Of course." With more enemies than the guy had brain cells, it was actually surprising how true the statement was. More than enough people had try to take the man down- and, so far, none had succeeded.

"Mm. That's some damn good shit, but you know what would make it better?"

"Hmm, lemme think... this?" Rhys took a sip for himself, but held it in his mouth as he moved the cup out from between them before pulling the other man closer, their lips meeting and soon tongue and chocolaty drink mixed together.

It was a moment before both men seemed to realize they were still standing in a public walking park, and pulled apart, but only for moment before Jack leaned back toward his lover, wiping a thumb across Rhys' bottom lip. "Miss something, princess?"

Bringing his lips to Jack's thumb, his tongue licked up the escaped drop of cocoa. "Oops."

\--*--*--

The pleasured sounds Jack made as he thrusted in and out made Rhys' gut tighten as he felt himself reaching his own climax. But months of sex with the man had taught Rhys one thing for sure- Jack got his first. But for fucks' sake, he didn't have to drag it out so damn long.

 

Without any sort of warning, Rhys toppled the man onto his back, and swung himself up to sit on top of the man.

"Wha-"

"Oh, shut up, Jack," Rhys let out a lusty moan as he started riding the man's cock at a pace much more to his own liking. "Oh, yes."

He felt Jack's large, work-worn hands squeeze at his thighs, and then grapsing at the curve of his ass as the man arched into him, meeting him at every thrust with a groan, and Jack soon climaxed, leaving Rhys content to focus on his own pleasure. A deep moan came out of him as he fucked himself on the man's length, paying little attention to the dirty words that were being spoken by the man as Jack smacked his ass for good measure before he finally got his orgasm. "Jack, _fuck_ ," his nails left red marks down the man's chest as he came.

"Damn, kid," Jack huffed between clenched teeth, head back against the bed pillows as they both went quiet to enjoy the afterglow.

Rhys carefully moved himself from his position on top of the man, falling onto his back beside Jack, before rolling onto his side to face him. "You've been worse," was all he said before rolling over again to show Jack his back.

"Excuse me? What was that, Princess?" Rhys felt a heavy arm wrap itself painfully tight around his midsection as Jack spooned against him, lips brushing his ear. "Say that again for me, I think my hearing might be going."

Rhys snorted. Not entirely sure if that was a play on the fact that the other man was in fact nearly twice his age, or if he was just trying to give Rhys a chance to back down. "Nothing, just thinking out loud, I guess," he mumbled, stretching out his legs until they were a tangle with his lover's.

Jack growled into his ear before teasing the lobe in his mouth. "You really enjoy being a prick, don't you, kiddo?"

"You have no idea." It was a few minutes- maybe even an hour, later before Jack got an itch for a cigarette. But after some bustling around the room, he nudged Rhys awake.

"Are we out, or something?"

"What? Oh, for f- yeah, you smoked the last of the pack after we got back here, remember? Just- there's a 7/11 just on the corner, you can get another pack there." Rhys huffed, rolling back over and burying his face into the pillows.

Jack genuinely laughed at Rhys' statement. "Yeah, let me get right on that. No, how about you go out and grab them, while I take a damn shower." Jack proposed, tugging the blankets off Rhys and dragging them behind him as he went towards the bathroom.

"Christ, Jack. Stop being such a baby." Rhys groaned, half tempted to just stay where he was on the bed, but even he had to admit now that Jack mentioned getting a smoke he was acquiring a hankering for one himself. With a deep sigh, Rhys rolled himself off the bed, groping around on the floor for his pants and a decently clean shirt. Socks and underwear be damned, it was 10 o'clock at night, which gave Rhys an hour to get his ass in gear. Otherwise Jack would have him running all over town to find him a pack. "Alright, be back in 10, or... whatever," Rhys yawned, yanking on a pair of shoes that he wasn't even entirely sure were his.

"Hey, wait a sec, Princess. Here," Jack came over to him, tucking a 50 into the front of hispants, because apparently just putting it in his hand or pocket would have been too much effort.

"Oh, someone's goin' commando, are we?"

"Keep holding me up like this and they'll close," Rhys placed a chaste kiss on the other man's lips, "now go take a damn shower."

"Well, maybe I'll just wait 'til you get back so we can just do it together-"

"Leaving now, bye, Jack." Rhys pulled away, slipping out of the bedroom and down the hall to the door, not even bothering to humour the man with more banter. He was in and out of the 7/11 in five minutes, but hung around the back entrance for an extra two until a familar curvy form met him.

"Been awhile, sugar, how's that little game of your's going?"

Rhys had already opened the pack of cigarettes and was in the process of lighting one, taking a drag before answering. "It certainly has its perks."

"Oh is that why it took so long for you to get here, hm?" She purred, closing the distance between them to lean against the backside of the shop.

Rhys snorted at her, shaking his head. "I got here before you, so what's your excuse?"

"I am otherwise attached, you do remember."

"Mm, I do. Funny though that that detail only came up after we, uh-"

The woman laughed, a breathy sound that would normally turn a few heads expectantly if they were elsewhere. "Oh you, trying to sully my good name," Rhys snorted loudly at that, "but I already told you, she knows all about that."

"And every time after?" Rhys took another drag, stepping away from the back of the building, the stench of her perfume always managing to make him naseous if he inhaled it for too long.

"Of course," she hummed, letting out another rich laugh. "In fact, she's actually rather interested in meeting our little investment. Provided you can let us know now just how much longer this is going to drag out." An edge of seriousness laced her tone, making it clear that playtime was over.

"I might need another month. By all means, I could get it done and over with now, but I don't think it would have the most... tasteful outcome."

"Oh? And another month will somehow change everything, will it? We've been at this for near enough a year, Rhys-"

Rhys turned to face her with a calm, icy expression, dropping his finished cigarette to the ground and stamping it out without taking his eyes off her. "First off, Moxxi, there is no "we", seeing as I'm doing all the work; Secondly, and I can assume no thanks to you, this guy has some serious trust-issues, which make for numerous _delicate_ situations. Now, I don't know your exact history with him- I don't know your girlfriend's history- because I don't care. Just let me be very clear that if I say it'll take another month to get the outcome you want, I mean _it will take another month_. Unless by some miracle he's been holding back some kind of flood of affection, all I can say is; he won't be surprised by me springing a gun on him. And we don't want things to go like that. So, I'll need to set something up. Something that will make him absolutely trust in me. This will of course take time. And..."

Moxxi huffed, leaning back against the wall again. "Money?" She guessed.

"Certainly couldn't hurt." Rhys winked as her, managing to get her to loosen back up again.

With a prissy, intentional huff, she pushed herself back up towards him, bumping her purposely well displayed breasts against his chest. She grasped his chin in one of her hands, the other placing itself on the flat of his back. "You know, sugar, when we- when you finally destroy this bastard, and strip him of everything he knows and loves, we are going to reward you very, very, well."

"' _we_ '?"

"Mhmm." Moxxi pulled his head down, her lipstick smearing across his lips as she slipped a note of paper into his back pocket. "Plan a weekend away, and you'll get a taste, hm? And then maybe you can also give us a little sneak peek of how well spent our money is?"

Rhys eyed her, his face remaining stoic as he pulled back. "You do realize I'm with him right now, don't you?"

"Oh, Rhys, you and I both know what a wicked little liar you are."

"You just have to make me work for every cent, don't you?" Rhys allowed himself a breathy growl as he kissed her again, making his hands explore her curves for a few moments before he pulled away. Permanently this time. "I'll be seeing you this weekend then. The usual place?"

"Of course, sugar. Now run along, and make me proud, hm?"

He'd left it at that, looking both ways down the alley before heading back towards the main road, trying his best to rub the smudge of red lipstick of his face and onto the inside of his shirts collar. If nothing else, he had to at least try to keep up with appearances. How he loved his job.

\--*--

Getting back inside of his apartment, he was momentarily put into caution mode when he didn't hear anything. Not the sound of the shower going, or the bathroom fan, or even the sound of Jack snoring away in bed. Checking the clock on the stove, his brow furrowed. He'd only been gone a whole of twenty minutes. It normally took Jack at least thirty to finally get out of the shower.

Taking his shoes off at the door quietly, he walked on eggshells down the hall towards the bedroom. He'd long ago learned where all the creaks in the floorboards were and how to avoid them. When he got closer to the bedroom, all he could hear was the occasional sound of scuffling and moving of stuff; and when he finally pushed the door open, he was in no prepared for what he saw.

"Jack, what the fuck?"


End file.
